


S'no'w Show

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingo is late for the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S'no'w Show

**Author's Note:**

> I did not expect to spend so much time on this story.

There were a multitude of people walking the streets to reach their destination. It was a rather monolithic sight as many were running in adrenaline, making sure that they did not arrive late for their agreed meetings with others. It is something that was really unusual yet a norm all because of the date of the year.

“Hey watch where you are going!” Shingo stated angrily to someone that had bumped into him. She just kept on, walking her way.

“Tch, procrastinators.” Shingo said as he walked through the mall area. He knew he had no right to speak as he himself had procrastinated for this date. One of the few dates that humans keep in mind and seem to stress over. Particularly in relationship couples…

“I have to get him something but what? What could he possibly like?” Shingo spoke to himself out loud as he walked past the hallways which were decorated with the whigmaleerie the employees had hung up. There were even the pink, red, blue, and white lights hanging across store openings as his eyes could see. He moved his head searching and hoping his eyes would come across something… anything… something that he knew his soulmate would be ecstatic to see.

“Grghh, why is there nothing here?” Shingo complained as he stepped on the floor rather forcefully as he walked. He knew that person had already gotten his gift and he did not want to be the one to be late. His eyes then landed on a certain store. He lowered his face displeased with his idea.

“Of all the things to come to mind about him it had to be this.” Shingo huffed as he walked into the store.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“It’s only a substitute.” Shingo said to himself out loud. He was holding the star wrapped present in his hand.

‘The only convenience of going to a store is that it is right there and right now. What did we learn Sawatari? To pre-order your online gifts for this season.’ Shingo thought rather angrily. He then quickly realized he could have just ordered it online and it would be delivered...

“Dang it!” Sawatari shouted rather frustrated as he squeezed the present and it tore a bit of the wrapping. Shingo panicked at that.

‘New plan, put some tape in this when we get home, then order an online present.’ Shingo thought as he walked. He then thought about what to get and remembered why he had gone to the store before and started to blush in embarrassment.

‘This is embarrassing. How can I not think of the perfect present to give him?’ Shingo thought. To be fair that person did not really give him a specific answer. These days all he had to do was search for if it was online. Now clothing on the other hand… Oh come on, Shingo remembered when he got that as a gift for this holiday. He did not want that person to experience the same feeling of disappointment at the gift. No he wanted him to be excited over the gift he had received and that it be something that he needed. He looked at the present in his hand.

‘He definitely could replace this with anything.’ Shingo thought dejectedly. He then gave a small smile as he ran.

‘Which is why I have to get home quick to order the real deal.’ Shingo thought as he ran excited, already thinking of the perfect gift for that person.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

If there was one thing Shingo was ever grateful for it would be that there was no snow. It was always something that bothered Shingo that this Holiday seemed to be centered around the snow. To the point that there were songs referencing the snow.

‘Uh how about no thanks.’ Shingo remembers thinking each time the word snow came up. It definitely did not snow here in Maiami City which always had either sunny or stormy weather. If he could ever picture the place around him with snow he thinks his heart will freeze. It will mean that there would be no time to go to the beach whenever he desired and also experiencing other ‘snow problems’ particularly his wardrobe clothing and the streets full of snow… They would probably be shut down as some of those snowmobiles would try to pick up the snow. That person had laughed a little at his response towards his thoughts on this Holiday.

_“Why do you even have snow as a theme whenever you are working for a show?” Shingo asked that person. That person placed a hand behind his head as he looked thoughtful._

_“It’s not so much about the snow Shingo but rather about the human psyche.” He responded to Shingo. Shingo looked at him confused and surprised._

_“Since when do you care about something as strongly as human psyche?” Shingo voiced out the question that was on his mind. That person looked into his grey eyes and smiled a little cheekily._

_“When have I not? You do know I like bringing smiles to people.” That person admitted. Shingo felt embarrassed by the straight answer. He knew bringing smiles to others was important to that person._

_“So what is it about the human psyche?” Shingo asked. That person looked at him a bit surprised but then smiled softly._

_“Humans have their own different ways of interpreting things. ‘Symbolism’ is a common one but each individual can interpret the symbol to mean something else for themselves. Let’s use Christmas as an example.” That person said eyeing Shingo to make sure he was not losing interest in the subject. Shingo gave his full attention._  
_“A common thing for Christmas is that it is Jesus’s birthday. Historically it is inaccurate but society still keeps it that way. Other religions have their own way of celebrating Christmas with different rules and shenanigans.” That person said and then frowned a little._

_“Now let’s say you are not a Christian or do not believe in that stuff. What do you do? You want to celebrate some of the rules but at the same time you do not want to represent all of the rules. What do you do if you are someone that is not going along with the majority of your companions?” That person said with a sad tone. Shingo was mildly surprised that his lover was getting upset over this. He then smiled at Shingo, his red eyes aiming at him._

_“You use something else. It does not have to be the same sign but something else that you know you can associate with the same emotion as they are doing. It might not be agreed upon and even frowned upon but if it makes sense to them then they will do it their way.” His lover said in a cheerful tone._

_“And if it was successful the first time then you continue it. Again and again until maybe others might also agree a little with your symbol. Snow is often associated with Christmas because it’s during the winter season where it most commonly snows. It’s a symbol that is not really religious but at the same time simple and easy for humans to accept especially for humans that have lived in an area and witnessed the symbol.” He said and then looked at Shingo kind of apologetically._

_“Sure we cannot empathize because it does not snow here but it does not mean we do not understand the symbol. There is also the fact that while it might be common for others it might be seen as exotic to some that are just witnessing it. Anyone can really understand the symbol of snow no matter what language they use to write their fascination with poems, or the tone the snow gives in stories.” His lover said. Shingo was a bit impressed at how thoughtful his lover could be when it came to stories. Then again that person had to act out scenes from stories so it should not really surprise him that much. Maybe he should get him a book that had symbolism as its main topic if he loved it so much._

Shingo noticed he had made it to his luxurious home.

“Okay, now where is the tape.” Shingo said as he quickly searched the house in order to find some tape for the present.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shingo knocked on the door. Of everything that he was really late for today he was glad that at least he made it on time for this. The door was opened by a woman with long blonde hair wrapped in a strap.

“Ah Shingo. You made it right on time.” Yoko said smiling at the teen. She moved away from the door which Shingo took as the signal that his presence was allowed. He still had the present in hand and placed it next to the Sakaki’s ‘christmas tree’. It was a small statue of a tree with some snow on the branches and some small presents under it. Shingo smelled something spicy and he breathed in.

“I tried making one of Michio’s recipes today. For dinner I have shrimp jambalaya ready to eat.” Yoko stated hearing Shingo’s breath. Shingo was rather surprised to see there were no other people here.

“Am I the only one that arrived to the party?” Shingo asked. Yoko sighed.

“Yuzu is running late due to some technical difficulties for the next show she and her dad are planning.” Yoko answered. Shingo was intrigued by that but then remembered that his lover had mentioned that they were putting on a show the day after Christmas.

“Oh, Yuya had mentioned that. It was about the snow witch right?” Shingo asked as he sat down in one of the chairs. Yoko nodded.

“‘The Snow Witch’s Dance.’ She and Serena have been working hard on the dance routines. They are just having some last minute practice since tomorrow they will be at home.” Yoko explained and then gave a small laugh.

“Though I doubt Serena will not stop dancing tomorrow. That girl has a strong passion for getting the steps just right compared to Yuzu who tries to freestyle.” Yoko said. Shingo nodded. He had seen Serena in action and he knew just how ruthless she could be. In and out of just dancing. He shivered when he remembered that one time she had confronted him over a misunderstanding. That girl could pack a punch.

“Where’s Yuya?” Shingo asked. Yoko gave him a mischievous smile.

“Waiting for all the guests to gather. You know how he is.” Yoko said. Shingo knew what that meant. Yuya was going to do some performance when more people arrived.

“I guess I can give you a sneak peek though.” Yoko said as she walked toward the stairs. Shingo followed her up the stairs and into the hallway where she stood in front of a door knocking it.

“Yuya you have a VIP guest.” Yoko said. Shingo felt kind of proud but embarrassed at her wording of him. The door then opened slightly and Shingo saw Yuya’s eye taking a peek. It landed on Shingo and Yuya opened the door fully.

“You’re early.” Yuya said surprised.

“Of course. I wanted to be one of guests that get the best seat.” Shingo joked. Yuya gave a small nod at that.

“Then let me give you a tour behind the scenes.” Yuya said.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the day: Whigmaleerie, Soul Mate, Monolithic, Jambalaya


End file.
